The present invention relates to a three-dimensional builtup toy with changeable clothes. The toy includes a plurality of flat pieces separately forming a doll, a coupling element, a plurality of clothes, and a base. The coupling element is perpendicularly connected to one side of the doll, and each piece of clothes is provided at one side with a slit for engaging with the coupling element. The pieces of clothes may be selectively attached to the doll through the coupling element depending on a consumer""s imagination, enabling the doll to change clothes at any time.
A conventional three-dimensional built-up toy is usually supplied in the form of a flat panel on which a plurality of flat pieces are formed through die cutting to provide a doll and a plurality of related parts. The flat pieces are removed from the panel for building up a three-dimensional toy according to the consumer""s own ideas. The panel after removal of the doll and other parts is usually useless and discarded to form a source of environmental pollution. The doll is usually printed in the manufacturing process to show only one fixed style of clothes and therefore looks monotonous without funds and attraction. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a three-dimensional builtup toy with changeable clothes to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional built-up toy.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional built-up toy with changeable clothes, so that the toy is more interesting for playing. The toy mainly includes a plurality of flat pieces separately forming a doll, a coupling element, and a plurality of pieces of clothes. The doll is provided at one side near a middle portion with a first slit of a predetermined depth, and the coupling element is provided at one side with a second slit for engaging with the first slit, so that the coupling element is perpendicularly connected to the doll. Each piece of clothes is provided at one side with a third slit for engaging with the coupling element, so that the clothes are selectively attached to the doll via the coupling element depending on the consumer""s own ideas, giving the doll different appearances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional built-up toy with changeable clothes, so that the toy could stably stand on a base. To this purpose, the toy includes a plurality of flat pieces that are initially formed on a flat base through die cutting. By removing the plurality of flat pieces from the flat base, a doll, a coupling element, and a plurality of pieces of clothes are obtained. The doll is provided at a lower end with a downward extended connecting edge for engaging into one of many insertion slots formed on the remained flat base, so that the doll with the clothes changeably attached thereto via the coupling element could vertically stand on the flat base without the need of discarding the base.